


A Second Home

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Sex, F/M, Language Barrier, Romance, Slow Romance, Will Add More Later, dragonsquire, grow to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: A Wanderer banished from his home.A Maiden finding her place in the world.Then fate decided to bring them together..





	1. Mysterious Stranger

_**Blood...** _

 

_**So much blood..** _

* * *

He had managed to take out most of them, at least the ones he knew of. Behind him among the trees were seven bodies, either with arrows lodged in them or having their throats cut. This was the third time he was ambushed by the group with a strange bird marking on their skin. Though this instance didn't go in the wander's favor entirely.

 

Leaning against a tree, the breath that came out of him was hitched and labored. His wounds leaving a trail of crimson among the blades of grass. The white wolf helm that adorned his head was drenched with red and gore, looking like a feral beast. Leaving a smear of blood on the bark, his legs willed him forward. He didn't understand why he kept moving, there was nothing worth living on for; No clan,no family. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Making a few more steps, his vision became blurred by blood which caused him to trip and fall to his knees. With one last breath, he looked up at the stars before the dark void enveloped him.

 

* * *

 

The early morning air was chilly, to the point where she could see her own breath. The woman was crouched in position following the trail of what would part of the day's meal. Brigitte carefully got up and continued the hunt, it wouldn't be much longer. Her long blond braided hair whipped behind her in the breeze. Quickly hiding and taking out her bow, she saw her target a small hare in the distance. With one quick shot, the hare went down with a clean kill. Brigitte gave a smug smile as she walked over to pick up her prey, checking it out before hanging it to her belt.

 

She was gonna start on the path back to the village but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

 

 _"Blood?"_ Brigitte tensed up a little, before preparing her flail and shield just in case.  

Kneeling next to the crimson pool, poking it with her gloved finger to discovered that it was dry. Whatever transpired her happened sometime during the night. Brigitte decided to follow where the blood led. After a few paces north, she saw bodies half eaten by the wild animals. Her lips turned down to a frown after noticing the tattoos on the arm of one of the 'men'. The mark of the Talon clan.  It seems they were once again trespassing into the Lindholm lands, she would need to warn her father.

 

Though something seemed off about what killed some of them. Yanking out one of the arrows, Brigitte squinted while inspecting it. The design of it was not like anything she had seen for her own clan or any of clans nearby. Brigitte was impressed by the design, so she took one to study later.

 

Heading further into the woods to assess more of the situation and report back, a glint of white and metal flickered near a tree. Brigitte cautiously headed over. On closer inspection it was a man dressed in strange armor and wearing some sort of wolf helm that was once white. At least she knew who the archer who shot the arrows,seeing the bow next to his body. Turning the stranger on his back, Brigitte gasped upon seeing the wounds. He took on them all even with all this damage done to him.

 

It was a slim chance but she leaned her ear against his chest,maybe he was still alive. Brigitte's eyes went wide. There was a faint sound of a heartbeat,at least she was sure there was one. Without a second thought she put on his bow and carefully tried to lift him onto her back. He was heavier than he looked, hopefully that did not worsen his delicate situation.

 

 _"The gods must be with you stranger, let us see if they smile on you still.."_ Brigitte muttered as a small prayer, heading as fast as she could back to her village.

* * *

 

 

Once dawn broke and the rooster crowed, the village of the Lindholm clan became buzzing with activity. Though the blacksmith forge of the Ironclad was the most alive. Manned by the clan leader himself, Torbjorn Lindholm. Short in stature but loved by his clan. His arm replaced by metal and leather. Though this morning he was frustrated since his main apprentice and heir wasn't there.   

 

_“Where is that daughter of mine? She was supposed to be back from hunting to do her duties.”_ Torbjorn signed to himself. His youngest daughter,Brigitte was a genius armorer and craftsman but sometimes she was a handful. 

 

He heard a chuckle and a voice say _“She is young, let her be free a little longer old friend.”_

 

A man that was almost as tall as the room walked in, hair and beard white as snow. The scar over his eye, earned from a great fight, stuck out but was only matched by his smile. 

 

_“Reinhardt, I give her plenty of time to do what she wishes after her duties but still, I need her to be ready to take on the forge.”_ The small man replied but before he could say more, there was a commotion from outside. _“What could that be?”_

 

As the two men stepped outside, they saw Brigitte coming to the gate. Carrying what seemed to be a person on her back.

 

_“HEALER! Get the healer now!”_ Brigitte was yelling over the crowd as a small boy ran off to the hut where their medicine woman resided.

 

Reinhardt cut a path through crowd to get to Brigitte, offering to take the man off her back. _“Let me help. I think I can get him there a bit faster.”_ She let him take take the stranger then followed her uncle.

 

_“Who is this man and where did you find him?”_   Torbjorn asked, trying to keep up with them.

 

_“Pappa, I was out hunting when I spotted some dried blood in the forest. So I followed it only to find some dead Talon clan assassins a few paces away. This man was laying in a pool of his own lifeblood after taking numerous wounds. He deserved honoring after taking on that many by himself. But the gods smiled on him, his heart still beat faintly. I have never seen a man survive that long with what seemed to be mortal injuries.”_ Brigitte explained, finishing up just as they reached their destination.

 

_“All I need is those Talon fools trying to take over again.”_ Torbjorn said,his tone grim.

 

The curtain door of the healers hut was pushed open and a tall,blonde woman stepped out with the young boy that had ran ahead to get her attention. Sending the lad off before speaking. _“What is all this commotion I am hearing-”_

 

Once she saw the bloodied body she knew her answer and became serious. _“Bring him in and put him down there.”_ Gesturing to the ‘bed’ made of leather as she went off to grab her herbs and concoctions. _“Get lady Ana. I will need her assistance as well.”_

 

_“Yes healer Angela.”_ Reinhardt nodded, putting the man down gently before hurrying out.

 

_“Brigitte, remove your gloves and wash your hands with this.”_ Angela said shortly, while giving the younger woman a bottle. _“Then help me remove some of his armor.”_

 

She didn’t even think twice, Brigitte slid off the leather and put them aside, doing what the healer requested.

 

_“Master Lindholm, please leave here and quiet the village of rumors. I do not want to be disturbed.”_ Angela didn't even look up from her patient.  

 

He didn't like taking orders from her but Torbjorn knew she was right so he left quietly. Then it was just Angela and Brigitte, alone with the stranger.  Slowly they removed the multiple layers of the man's unusual armor and the helm of wolf fur revealing long white hair that crowned his head. His wounds were caked with blood and dirt; scars littered his body. Strange yellow colored markings trailed down his left arm, they almost glowed against the tone of his skin.

 

Angela checked for a heart beat. _"It is very weak but it's still there."_

 

Before Brigitte could say anything the drape shuffled aside.

_"You called for me?"_ A rich voice said, which belonged to a older darker skinned woman called Ana. She had been found by Reinhardt many moons ago and brought back. A fellow herbalist,she had been a great help to Angela. 

 

_“Yes, this man will go through death’s gate if we do not act fast. Sorry Brigitte but you must leave. Thank you still.”_ The blond healer looked up at her, eyes saying that there would be no arguing.

 

Brigitte gave the man she saved one last look and nodded her head before heading out to leave the healers to their works.

 

_“Please let him live..”_ Brigitte prayed, hoping it would end in some miracle.

 


	2. Wandering Thoughts

A week had passed since Brigitte found the mysterious archer in woods. She had snuck a few glances in hopes of seeing him. Though the healers were keeping a close on him and no one was allowed to get near until they knew he was stable. What little she could hear was that the man was recovering but had not yet woken up.

Brigitte walked into her living space after a hard but productive morning at the forge. Her father was teaching her a new technique.

After stripping off her gear to hang it up on the armor dummy, Brigitte slipped into a simple tunic and leather pants. She sat on her bed next to the stranger's armor and helm she had managed to clean, even repairing the slashed parts. She picked up the wolf helm and placed it gently on her lap. White wolves were not common in these lands,she had seen very few in her lifetime. Amazed by the details, Brigitte turned it around to examine it. Whoever made this was a great craftsman.

She drifted off in thoughts as her hand went over the soft fur. Thoughts of the man that wore this;  what did his voice sound like, color of his eyes, personality. Across her freckled cheeks grew a faint shade of pink.

_"No..no no I should not think that. I barely know him."_ Brigitte frustratedly muttered to herself out loud but that didn't stop the blush.  She put the helm back onto of the armor pile and picked it up along with the bow This needed to get back to its owner...plus it gave an excuse to see him again.

* * *

 

The sun was making its way down towards the mountains in the west. Occupants of the village were gathered around the campfires for the last meal of the day. By the way the singing went, some of the men would be out cold in the morning. Brigitte made her way to the healer's hut on the other side of the gathering,greeting many of the people as she went by.

It took a few minutes but she finally made it. As her hand reached up to knock at the doorpost the drapes opened slowly to reveal their local healer.

 _"Oh Brigitte."_ Angela said with a small yawn,by the look on her face she was tired. She must have not gotten much sleep for the past week. _"I see you got his things repaired. Come on in and put them over there."_

 

 _"How is he?"_ Brigitte asked, walking in and placing the armor over on the table.

 

" _He is out of death's door at least. Though his body is still recovering from such damage so he will still sleep for a while longer."_ Angela face turned into a small smile.

 

Brigitte felt relieved and Angela noticed, smiling more at the taller woman. _"He is lucky that the gods sent you as his savior."_

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Brigitte shock her head and blushed _"All I did was carry him. You and Ana did all the work."_

 _"We could not have healed him if you had not found him. Still could I ask a favor of you?"_ Angela put on her cloak. _"Would you mind keeping an eye on my patient while I go get something to eat ? I can trust you not disturb him for a few moments."_

 

_ "Of course." _

 

_ " _ _ Thank you and I shall be back soon." _

 

Brigitte watched her walk away out into the village center before turning to go into the next room. There he laid covered in bear furs. Carefully she walked over and sat next to him,trying not to make too much of a sound. His looked so calm as his chest rose and fell gently with every breath.  

Sitting there all Brigitte thought was how beautiful he was. His skin was tanned from years in the sun, bringing out the long snow white hair and beard that framed his face. Nervously she reached out to brush some stray hairs away from near his eyes. Brigitte blushed when she noticed how soft it felt,almost like the fur on the wolf helm.  Her knuckles caressed over his cheek for a few moments before she retracted her hand quickly. He had stirred little bit but didn't do much beyond that.

Letting out a quiet sigh of relief,she bit her lip. It would have been awkward for him to wake up with some stranger caressing his cheek like a lover. Brigitte's eyes drifted to the strange yellow tattoos that adorned his left arm and just above his cheeks. Most of the tribes around here used blues,reds or purples. She wondered what they meant; his status,number of kills or maybe some sort of ritual?

Though her wonders didn't last long, as the sound of ruffling cloth jolted her out of her thoughts. Angela must have been back. Brigitte gave one last look at the sleeping figure and left to greet the woman.

 

_ “Welcome back.” _

 

Angela had an extra bowl of stew with her,handing it over. _“Brigitte, I figured you have not eaten yet so here.”_

Taking the bowl with a smile, Brigitte sat on one of the two chairs. _“Thank you.”_

_“So did anything happen with him while I was away?”_ Angela asked before eating a few bites.

Brigitte swallowed and shook her head. _“Not really, though he did stir a little as if he was dreaming.”_

_ “At least that is good news, his body is reacting well to the herbs and gods willing will wake soon.” _

There was a small pause in their small talk while they ate.

_ “You may come back tomorrow after your chores if you wish.” _

The words caused Brigitte to snort in her food a bit.

_“I know you want to see him more. ”_ Angela chuckled at the response, _“You’ve been trying to ever since he was in my care. Do not think I did not notice.”_

Before the younger woman could say anything to that besides blush, Angela spoke again. _“Maybe the aura of his savior nearby will awaken him. I mean you were only here for a little while and there was movement.”_

Brigitte’s freckled cheeks grew more pink, _“Maybe..”_ Saying it barely as a whisper.

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence as the evening went on. Brigitte finished her bowl and was about to get up and take it but Angela stopped her. 

_ "I will take care of that, you head on home. We both will have a busy morning and dawn comes too quickly. Thank you keeping me and our friend company."  _

Brigitte gave her usual wide smile. _"No problem,Angela. I will be here tomorrow. May the gods watch over your dreams."_

_"As with you, Brigitte."_ The healer returned the smile as Brigitte left the hut into the night.

* * *

 

Upon reaching her bed, Brigitte slumped down and laid there. Pushing her face into the soft furs that covered it. Her thoughts wandered again as she fell asleep to the crackling embers of the fire.

_**That night she dreamed of white wolves..** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two.   
> Sorry its a tad shorter than the first but I'm trying to slowly flesh everything out. So I hope it's still enjoyable.  
> I originally planned this to be longer but the ending line I wrote seems like such a good finisher lol. 
> 
> Anyway, don't worry the wanderer will be waking up soon enough ;3


	3. Dreams

Brigitte groaned as the sun reached her eyes, rolling over in annoyance. The dream was too good and she didn't want to wake up. That's when the girl realized the hour.

 

_ "Crap! I'm late, Pappa is going to kill me." _ Brigitte stumbled out of bed, falling onto the floor with a small thud.  _ "Oww.." _

 

Tossing aside the furs that caused her to trip back up on the mattress, Brigitte quickly got her gear on the forge. She hoped this wouldn’t mean she'd be too late go to Angela's because her father would keep her longer for not being on time.

 

_ "Dear, you are awake. I saved some breakfast for you since you slept in." _ Brigitte's mother, Ingrid said. The older woman was just a little shorter that her daughter and a little stocky in stature. Her blonde hair had mixes of grey strips. 

 

_ "I can not stay long, Mama." _ Brigitte quickly said, while just grabbing the half loaf of bread and taking a bite.  _ "Pappa is going to be angry that I'm late again. " _

 

Brigitte was about to just leave but her mother made another comment.

 

_ "Actually you do not have to worry, Your father had to deal with something for the village. So he said you could sleep in a little today and work on the armor treatments you started yesterday. Sit down and actually enjoy your meal."  _ Ingrid chuckled, placing a bowl in Brigitte's normal place at the table.

 

Going back over, Brigitte sat back down and started eating.  _ "Thank you mama." _

 

_ "Since you are going to Angela's later could you ask her to make some more of that ointment,if you could." _

 

_ "Sure but how did you know I was going there tonight?" _ Trying to sound nonchalant.

 

_ "Really dear? You've been talking about that young man you saved for a week now almost everytime you can. Plus I do see you making your way around everything to get to that hut. I'm your mother, I can tell when my own daughter is infatuated."  _ Ingrid gave Brigitte a sly all knowing smile. 

 

Well that made Brigitte choke on her food, this was the second time someone said she was obsessed with the stranger. Okay, admittedly she found him handsome and was attracted  to the mysteries that hovered around him but she wanted to know what he was like under all that first.

_ "Mama.."  _ Brigitte replied, embarrassed. Finishing her food fast and kissing her mother on the check to hide it.  _ " I should get to the forge." _

_ "Good day to you too."  _ Ingrid smiled watching Brigitte hurry out the door. 

 

Brigitte made her way to the forge, greeting fellow villagers as she pasted. Hoping no one would notice her red face. Sighing to herself, maybe a good day's work would keep her mind busy from such thoughts again.

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Brigitte smiled at her work. The new formula she had made for sealing the leather was working better than expected.

_ "That should do it." _ She said handing the finished armor to one of the other apprentices. "Clean up anything you need to and close the shop."

The young man took the piles.  _ "Yes, lady Brigitte" _ Heading back into the storage room with the items.

Brigitte looked out the window to judge the time of day. She still had some time to wash off the grime before it was too late to go over to the healer.

* * *

 

After taking a quick wash, Brigitte headed up the hill to her destination. The time cleaning up gave her a bit too much freedom to think. Did she really talk about him that much? Seriously was she reacting to a complete stranger like some love struck girl barely of age?    

  
  


_ "I do not even know what he sounds like or if he even is a good person." _ Brigitte mumbled. But something told her that he was a good. 

The dreams she kept having of the white wolves. One of them had happened before she found the stranger. In the dream, two white wolves kept leading her to someplace, always waiting for her to follow them. But it always ended before they got her where they wanted.

If Ana was right, it meant the gods were sending messages that they wanted this to happen. Wanted Brigitte to find that man bleeding in the forest and save him. Maybe it was true, she didn't know but it had to mean something. She would have to ask.

Though for now, it was thoughts for the future. Reaching the hut, Brigitte knocked on the door frame but who came out was not who she first expected.

_ "Brigitte. Come on in."  _  Ana stood there, smiling at her. Letting Brigitte enter.  _ "I was just about to make tea. Would you like some?" _

_ "That would be nice, thank you Ana."  _ Sitting down at the little table, catching a glimpse at the man she has come to see.

Brigitte watched the older woman mix up the leaves into the water to brew. Ana was darker skinned than most people around these parts. White hair,that was once black, braided to settle around her neck like a scarf. She had a strange tattoo under her right eye, explained as a sacred mark of one of her gods. Reinhardt had found her during one of his old adventures from his youth in the lands far to the south. From the stories, he rescued her from captors and having nowhere to go, went with him here.  

_ "Angela said to possibly expect you. So you could see him." Ana turned to face Brigitte, while the water brewed. "Though you probably did not expect me. She needed to care for some children in village." _

_ "That is fine,besides Mama asked me to get some that ointment for her aches."  _ Brigitte replied. _ "Though actually I wanted to talk to you too about something. I have had dreams that maybe you could put some meaning to." _

_ "Well young one, I can not say I know all but I will try to help. Though first the tea."  _ Ana chuckled, pouring them both a cup. _ "What is the dream?" _

First Brigitte took a sip then started. _ "It started happening on the last full moon. I was in the forest, wandering until I found a trail of wolf prints in the snow. Following them I came across two white wolves with dark grey eyes. They kept staring at me for a long time before I decided to take a step forward. Once I got close they moved too, looking back to see if I was keeping up. Though before I could get that far, I would wake up. Every dream with them, I made progress. Until the night before I found the stranger in the wolf helm. The dream from that night, they stopped near a tree with a bloody hand mark." _

  
  


Ana sat there listening,drinking the warm tea.  _ "Hmm. If I go by my experiences, the wolves are either a gods message. Or possibly those are his animal guardians finding someone of pure heart. Each dream was a clue and they could not send more than that since their spirit owner was in trouble. No matter the cause, you were meant to find him. " _

_ "Also last night I had one more. The wolves huddled around me, as if thanking me."   _

 

Ana gave a intrigued smile. _ "Then it was his spirit guardians, those wolves must be very loyal to him. To be that powerful that they can go out on there own to someone else's dreams. You are truly blessed to have been chosen." _

__   
  


Brigitte sat there looking into her now empty tea cup. Taking in what she just heard.

__

_ "Young one, I understand it is a lot but take things as they go." _ Ana put her hand on  Brigitte's shoulder to comfort her.  _ "Do not worry. Anway  you go spend time with him. I will make the oils for your mother." _

__

The older woman cleaned up the cups and went about gathering herbs and oils. Letting Brigitte do what she wished.

__

Getting up from her chair, Brigitte headed for the side room. Standing at the doorway she looked over at the white haired man. Ana had given her more curiosities than true answers to dwell on. 

__

Where did he come from? Did he really have spirits that led her to finding him? If anything, Ana was right out one thing, fate would lead down the path as it's meant to be.

__

Brigitte kneeled down next to the man. Reaching out to stroke over his soft hair ,though in the blink of eye something grabbed her arm and held on in a near painful grip. The wanderer's eyes opened. Intense dark grey eyes stared at her

__

                       _ **...Same color as the wolves of her dreams.**_


	4. Language Barrier

Brigitte flinched at his grip on her wrist but soon he let go. He stood up in a rush getting in some type of defensive stance she had never seen before. White hair fluttered around tan shoulders and his gray eyes never broke the gaze with hers. He kept giving her looks that were caught between confusion and maybe fear. The snort he made indicated that his wounds were agitated from the sudden movement.

 

_**“Where am I? Who are you?”**_ He growled in some weird language.

 

Though Brigitte couldn't understand a single thing he said, his speech was nothing close to anything she had heard before. It didn't even sound like the language of Ana's native tongue. She had to try to see if he could understand her.

 

_"Do you understand me at all?"_ Each word came out calmly and slowly.

 

The man squinted his eyes as if he maybe was trying to contemplate her words, though still defensive. _"Little..understand.."_

 

It was a start. Though the words didn’t flow out of his mouth, as if he was struggling to pronounce them.

 

_“I am Brigitte.”_ Pointing at herself.

 

Her last words he assumed was her name or at least part of it was. He stared at her intensely, looking as if searching for something. From what he noticed she wasn't a part of the assailants that had been berating him, since there was no sign of the strange bird like tattoo. Usually they attacked on sight but seeing the wraps on his torso...maybe she was the one that brought him back from the other world. 

 

_“Hanzo..”_ Replying with his name, repeating the same motion she did.

 

Brigitte gave him a small smile, hoping it would ease the tension that filled the room. It seemed he knew she was trying to exchange names. 

 

_“You are in my village. I found you in the forest near death. The healers saved you.”_ She tried to communicate slowly, attempting to show that she meant no harm.  

 

What little Hanzo could pick up from his travels through these lands helped some. It seemed this gold haired woman saved him. A whisper in the back of his mind said he could trust this and her.

 

Now that it had finally calmed down, Brigitte let her eyes examine over him. That is, until the blush covered her cheeks. In all the mayhem, the fact that he was bare as the day he was born flew right over the woman’s head.

 

Hanzo tilted his head in more confusion. Why did she hide her face? There was nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe in her culture this was unusual. Feeling it was better, he grabbed the fur blanket and wrapped it around his waist. Sitting down with a grunt from the pain, the wounds on his side seemed to have opened.

 

_ "Oh no! You are bleeding." _

 

She was at his side in an instant, causing him to go wide-eyed then hiss in pain as the woman pulled away his bandages carefully.

 

_"It seems to have opened again. Ana!"_ Brigitte called. _"He's awake, and he needs more wrappings."_

 

He looked up as another strange, white haired woman walked in carrying a bowl and some bandages. Instinct battled within him to be wary of any new strangers but this new person seemed to have the trust of the one in front of him. The older went to his side and allowed Brigitte to remove the blood drenched cloth. _“If you can understand me at all young warrior. Hold still for this will sting”._

 

That would be an understatement. It burned like hell and the low growl that let the wolf man’s lips showed it. He almost lashed out but gained control, going into meditative breathing.

 

_“That should do it, Brigitte, apply the cloth before the salve dries too much.”_ Ana gave them a stern look. _“Make sure he does not make any more sudden moves like that again. We can’t have that wound be agitated.”_

 

The couple was left alone again. Hanzo watched quietly as the woman named, Brigitte, re bandaged his wound again, making a wince when the final tie was made. 

 

Concerned blue eyes met his again, struggling to know what to say. _“Sorry..umm..your wound should be fine for now. Do you need anything? Food? Drink?”_

 

By the way he looked at her, it wasn't working. Taking a bag from the back pouch on her belt, Brigitte opened it and took out a few dried berries, holding out her hand to offer them. Grey eyes looked back between the hand and her face, before tilting his head. Being patient, Brigitte took one of the berries and ate it to show him it was fine. _“Berries, food.”_

 

Hanzo watched her movements carefully. He guessed that it was food and it seemed to be safe since she ingested it. Hanzo’s hand reached over and took a few for himself, sniffing at the bunch. It smelled sweet and reminded him of some berries he found previously. Slowly putting them in his mouth, Hanzo ate them, watching her smile. It was pretty and so airy, which was a comfort. But there wasn't much time before someone interrupted those thoughts.

 

In the other room, Hanzo had heard two voices, the one that came from the older woman named Ana and someone new. Some words came through that he could pickup but if anything he knew it was about him. He was still cautious but the aura here seemed peaceful and it put his ills at ease somewhat. His eyes drifted back to the girl in front of him that gave off the most peacefulness. Blue eyes looked at him with both curiosity and shyness. It was almost endearing. Hanzo wished he could communicate with this woman besides random words that probably didn’t make sense in any context.

 

Though his stomach growled again and he was quite thirsty. A few berries couldn’t hold him off for long. Though I think she picked up on that.

 

_“Let me get you something, stay here. ”_ Brigitte smiled and got up slowly to pass through the doorway. Causing Hanzo to hear more voices in the next room.

 

He sat there meditating to calm his mind, a small lift on the corner of his mouth when he felt the aura of his constant companions. Two white wolves nuzzled against him in a vision in the back of his mind. Hanzo’s hand’s scratched behind their ears to say thank you.

 

Brigitte’s footsteps brought him out of his stance. She was carrying a bowl and a water skin. The contents seemed to be some sort of stew. 

 

_“Be careful it is hot.”_ She said while handing it to him and placing the skin to his right. After the man took the food and started causality, only to eat it hungry a few moments later.  It made Brigitte happy that he seemed to enjoy it. From what she could guess it had been a while since he had good home cooked meal. 

 

Not much longer he handed the bowl back, _“uhh..more?”_

 

The maiden gave him smile, nodding while taking it, going to the other room where Ana and Angela were. _“He seems to have a good appetite, so I am getting him another bowl.”_

 

_“He can have this so you do not have to go all the way out there.”_ Angela handed her another bowl with some bread dipped in the stew. _“I expected a lot more resistance He seems to trust you for the most part. Can he speak any of our tongue?”_

 

_“Little bits. He barely understands my words. Though I managed to get his name and it’s one I have never heard of. Hanzo.”_ Brigitte said, exchanging the empty container for the full one..

 

Ana gave a curious look. _“Never met anyone with a name like that in all my experiences. Although there was once a man I came across with a similar face. Maybe they are from a similar land?”_

 

_“Either way. He can stay here until his wounds are healed. After that, his choice what happens next.”_ The blonde healer. _“You go ahead, we will not hold you.”_

 

Brigitte turned on her heels and went back to Hanzo who was drinking slowly. There was a small hint of a smile in the corner of his lips when he saw her. It made her blush just tiny bit while she handed the fresh food over. He mumbled something that seemed like he was saying thank you before eating at it heartily.  

 

Even though it was rude to while he ate, Brigitte starred at Hanzo. Something about him entice her so. Her mind wandered about, mainly about the dreams she had before Hanzo showed up. Especially the gray eyes, the same shade from the wolves that guided her. If any sign of that animal appeared around here, their eyes were always yellow. There was also the white locks that adorned his head. Hanzo didn’t seem much older than her and that shade usually showed on someone of Reinhardt’s age.

 

The language barrier didn’t help much. Brigitte wished to speak with him more but it would take time to teach him, which she was willing to help. If he was even willing to stay after his injuries recovered. She really hoped he did want to stay... 

 

What broke her absent-minded staring was his eyes meeting hers with intrigue.

 

_“I am sorry. I-I did not mean to be rude.”_ She stuttered out, the blush getting worse across her freckled cheeks.

 

His next few words were disjointed but Brigitte knew he was trying, _“Me..l-learn..words.”_

 

Nodding and giving him another warm smile. _“I can help you learn.”_

 

Hanzo gave her one in return, since he took it as a yes, though next he gave another yawn. He suddenly felt tired again. Thinking it was from finally getting a good meal and the fact that his wounds were recovering.

 

_ “Sleep, it is late and you need it.”  _

 

He looked up at her but the only word he picked up was sleep. She was right. So after handing her the bowl that he had finished, Hanzo gave her a bow from his sitting position. Brigitte was going to leave him to rest but a warm hand caught her arm in surprise. Looking back, she wondered what Hanzo wanted. 

 

_ “S-stay?” _

 

Her eyes went a little wide in surprise, Brigitte didn’t expect that, but she would grant his wish. Tilting her head to acknowledge him, slipping away long enough to get rid of the object in her hand and grab a fur blanket.

 

Hanzo seemed a bit happier when she returned and had wrapped himself up in the furs that were once around his waist, laying down. Brigitte looked curiously at him before stoking the fire. Watching over him until she, herself fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years, the next chapter of this x'D  
> I hope this sounds alright. For some reason it was difficult to get this to flow alright ;w; and having so many writers blocks (and thinking up a million oneshot ideas) didn't help.
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------------------  
> Plus I am learning how to do a "language barrier" style. So it's kinda awkward for me and them xD  
> Anything that is in bold will be in "japanese" to distinguish which language Hanzo is speaking at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new AU for my OTP dragonsquire!  
> I had thought a while back but was recently inspired to actually get it written down.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Andorahsart/photos/pcb.2275876575766512/2275876365766533/?type=3&theater  
> This was the art request I received that really gave me the push to try. Please check her art <3


End file.
